


Wrath of the Homunculi

by SereneSorrow



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Homunculus Edward Elric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: Edward Elric died attempting Human Transmutation. Now the Homunculus Wrath joins Dante's followers and meets a shapeshifter he can't help but be fascinated by.Meanwhile, Alphonse Elric is recruited as a State Alchemist by Colonel Musting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The warnings for later on in this story are: non-con is at least five chapters away (probably more), and violence because as we all know the Homuculi fight and kill people all the time.
> 
> Ed & Envy are NOT brothers in this story, I'm combining details and plot from BOTH '03 and '09 anime! You can think what you want of course but my intention is that they are NOT related.
> 
> Ed and Al are 15 and 14, since Homunculi don't age so for events similar to the anime to happen Ed as a Homunculus has to be around the same age as Ed the human was originally.
> 
> For people who aren't reading any of my other stories: I've challenged myself to post SOMETHING (new work, new series, new chapter) every day, so if I don't just give up on this challenge tomorrow then you'll be seeing a lot of various stories with very short chapters.

     Their smiles disappeared as the blue glow of the transmutation was replaced with harsh red light. Ed's gaze latched onto his little brother's face as Alphonse screamed. Edward stared in chilled terror as black bands reached for his brother and Al's body was broken down and melted away with crude transmutation marks.

     “Alphonse!” He screamed desperately, reaching for his brother's hand as it disappeared. A tug on his leg and suddenly his world tilted, his fingers missing his brother's entirely as he crashed to the ground amidst the fading light.

     “Al!” He cried again, shoving himself up to his hands and knees and searching the room desperately for his fourteen year old brother, but Alphonse was nowhere to be seen. Edward felt his blood rushing heavily and his heart pounding and looked down at his legs. His leg. One of them was _gone_.

     He sobbed, but as he heard a sound he looked over at the center of the circle, and nearly collapsed at the horror he saw there. The ingredients they'd gathered had turned into twisted flesh and bone, glowing eyes pierced him as the withered face gasped and wheezed. _What had he done? What was this thing? It couldn't be his mother, could it? It didn't even look human!_ Edward's head fell and he screamed at the array beneath him as tears overflowed his eyes and dripped into the blood around him. _What had he been thinking! What had he just done to his little brother!_ He had to fix this, he would do anything to fix this.

     Ed tore his shirt off over his head, crashing to the floor as he forgot that only one leg supported him. He shoved himself back up roughly and dragged his fingers through his own pooling blood, he had to work fast, before it was all too late. He traced the same circle spread before him on the floor on his chest, his arms and his other leg in his own blood. He pressed his hands together almost like a prayer and touched the circle on his chest.

     “Take my arms, my other leg, my heart! I don't care, just bring my brother back! All of him, bring him back whole, not like that thing. I don't care what you turn me into, I'll never do alchemy again! Just bring him back whole!” Edward pleaded as the transmutation began.

     The room disappeared, and suddenly he was in an expanse of white. A dark shadow stretched out over him and he turned to see a doorway with some kind of tree carved into it displaying alchemical principals so complex he wasn't sure he could even understand them.

     “Alphonse?” Edward whispered fearfully as he looked around the empty space.

     “You seem to be pretty talented. Are you really going to give up your alchemy for him?” A voice asked. A vague outline seemed to offset a bit of the white world in the rough shape of a person.

     Edward stared at the manic grin that was the only feature the creature seemed to possess. He steeled himself against the terror he instinctively felt while facing this being and spoke with determination. “I will give up anything and everything for my brother if I have to! Just give him back!”

     “But you already have given up everything. Just to come here.” As it spoke the white body filled in with a normal body. Everything but the left leg was now normal skin. Skin he recognized, he realized in shock. _That was_ his _body!_ As his own eyes stared back at him from that grinning face Ed looked down at himself, and didn't see the same body as he expected. He hadn't realized that he was any different before now, but then, he hadn't been standing on only one leg. That should have given him a clue the second he got here, wherever here was, but he hadn't exactly had time to get used to having only one leg. He'd expected to be standing normally, so he hadn't realized that he shouldn't be, but as he looked down at himself he realized that he wasn't standing at all. He didn't even have legs! Just two skinny little black arms and some kind of round black body.

     “What am I? What did you do to me?” He shouted at his own face.

     “Ha! Don't go getting all upset. You are what you always have been. A soul. Just like all of them.” His face said as the giant doors swung open ominously and thousands of eyes opened to slits, a field of black arms beginning to bulge outward slowly.

     “Souls?” Edward practically squeaked as they all reached out and unwrapped a bundle.

     “Well, it is an equivalent exchange, a body for a body. You still had his soul anyway so I suppose you don't have to stay.” His face lost it's smile, seeming disappointed that Edward didn't have to stay here too.

     Edward watched as the hands loosely held out Alphonse's body, suspended in the white world by only a dozen or so little black hands. He was really there, he looked like he was just sleeping. Edward felt a glimmer of relief, until his gaze landed on Alphonse's left leg, or the space where it should have been. “What about his leg!” He demanded immediately of his own face.

     “Well you didn't bring that to trade did you? You already gave up that for something else. It's close enough anyway. You're getting all the really important bits back right? Heart, lungs, brain, eyes. Good luck~.” His face singsonged near the end, grinning again as the doors began closing and the white world disappeared with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the souls, from the combined info from both the 2003 and the 2009 anime, in '03 the gate was where all the souls went when they died, and in '09 the gate was where the Dwarf in the Flask was from, so all souls look like the Dwarf!


	2. Chapter 2

     He didn't know what happened. He just felt weak, and kind of sick as he drifted awake again. Alphonse choked and coughed as he peered through the dim light in the smoke filled library. He struggled to roll onto his side, squinting to make out his surroundings. He had a really bad feeling, worse than how sick he felt, like something horrible had happened. He remembered being with Ed, _what were they doing?_ Some kind of transmutation, something they had been planning for years. Mother.

     “Ed?” Alphonse coughed. “Mom?” Finally making it to a somewhat upright position Alphonse managed to blink his eyes clear of the smoke, and realized why his brother wasn't talking to him. His breaths went shallow and his blood ran cold as he took in the heap of sunken and twisted flesh laying just feet away from him in a pool of blood. He screamed at the horror of his big brother's almost unrecognizable body.

     “Ed! Edward! Big brother!” Alphonse struggled to reach the body, slipping in the blood as he tried to find a part of his brother's body that was intact. There was no pulse, no movement, just blackened bloody remains. His vision swam as he panted, crouched over his brother with tears streaming down his face. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were trying to bring their mother back, this wasn't what he wanted.

     Alphonse looked over at the center of the circle, but turned away with another sob as he saw another twisted corpse where they had expected their mother to be. _What was he supposed to do now?_ His arms trembled and he fell on his side next to his brother, suddenly realizing that he was feeling weaker by the moment. Looking down along his prone body he felt a surge of adrenaline as he realized that his left leg was gone. He was bleeding out on the floor, his own pool of blood joining his brother's. In a desperate panic he ripped off his belt and tied it tight around the stump of his leg, He needed help, there wasn't anything else he could do here and he couldn't do anything if he died. There was no one else here to help him.

     Winry. Grandma Pinako. They could help, they were the closest people nearby anyway. He just had to get there, somehow, even if he had to crawl the whole way. He looked back at -at Ed- his brother's body, tears falling again, but he couldn't stay here and die, there was nothing he could do like this and Ed wouldn't want him to die. He struggled up, dragging himself across the slick floor, getting himself covered in the combined blood but he kept moving. He reached one of the bookshelves and tried to pull himself up but only succeeded in bringing the whole thing down beside him, spilling books everywhere to soak up the blood and jars to smash against the stone floor. He kept crawling, not looking back. He couldn't look back. He had to move forward or he would never leave this house.

***

     It hurt. _Everything_ hurt. _Everything_. His bones creaked as his organs bulged and he gasped a breath. _Where was he? Why did it hurt? What was going on, how could he make the pain stop?_ His eyes were open. There was a red floor in front of him, things were scattered everywhere. He didn't know what they were, but looking at them made him hurt somehow differently than he already hurt. He tried to move but the pain speared him even more viciously and he tried to scream. He didn't know if he made a sound or not. He just tried to breathe through the pain. _Was he going to die?_ He didn't want to die. Something glittery caught his eye. It was in a little jar that had rolled through the wet red floor. It looked like the same red but it was solid and the way it glittered was mesmerizing. He wanted that thing. Whatever it was he wanted it to be his.

     Nothing else in the room mattered. He braced himself and endured the blinding pain as he slowly, slowly dragged himself inch by inch across the few feet between him and the shiny red stone. His shaking fingers slipped as he tried to grasp the container, and it spun and slid away, making him drag himself even farther after it. He was gasping as infrequently as he could, trying to hold back the painful breaths and it was getting hard to see but he wanted it. Finally catching the elusive container he tried to smash it but he was too weak. He drew it closer to his face and stared at the red stone inside as his vision blackened farther. He pulled the container up to his mouth and bit it, but it was too hard for his teeth. He worried at it from every angle until the dark end of the container came apart in his teeth and he coughed to get the bad taste out of his mouth.

     The red stone tumbled out of the container and landed in front of him, glittering. Beautiful. Weakly he slid his hand across the floor to nudge the stone closer to his face, it was so hard to see now. He felt weak, he couldn't even pick up the stone, but he wanted it. It was his, he wanted it to stay with him forever. Drawing it as close as he could he opened his lips and licked the stone up into his mouth, holding the cool stone against his tongue for a moment before he felt the almost uncontrollable urge to swallow and gave in. The stone's sharp edges didn't cut his throat like he though they would. It felt good, warm, as it passed down into his belly and the warmth seemed to spread out and briefly ease the pain in his body. It felt so good, so much better, until his bones heaved and cracked and he managed a quiet scream. This time it was audible to his own ears at least, but he didn't know if anyone else would have heard him. He didn't give it a second thought though, as the shattering grinding pain dulled to an unending ache all throughout his limbs that made him quiver in response.

     He could see again. He didn't want to move but his aching limbs seemed to want him to, he felt as though he would explode if he didn't get up and move. He gritted his teeth to contain any sounds he made as he levered himself up, every movement still horribly painful but his limbs moved like he supposed they should now, all three of them. Two arms and one leg. _Was that right?_ Something about that seemed wrong. That stump next to his leg, _shouldn't that be another leg?_

     He looked up at the space around him, not knowing what he was supposed to do. He still didn't recognize the things scattered around him, and there didn't seem to be anyone else here. _Was he alone? Why was he alone? How did he get here anyway? Why didn't he remember anything from before he was in pain?_ Looking around again he saw a face across the room staring blankly at him. The face seemed to be upside down. _Was that a someone? Were they dead?_ They didn't seem to be really looking at him. He looked down at himself, still twisted, his insides still in pain. He looked back at the other thing in the circle. _Is that thing like me? Are we the same?_ He moved slowly over to the other face, they had a body too, a twisted one with sharp points and lumpy globulous bits, but he still kind of felt like his insides looked like that, this one just had all of that on the outside. So maybe this _was_ some-thing like him.

     _Was there something he could do? Could he help this one somehow?_ The red stone had helped him but he didn't see any more of those in here anywhere. He didn't like it here. This place was making him uncomfortable, He wanted to go somewhere else, somewhere there were people, but he felt like he should help this other one. _Could he take them with him? How?_ There was a big cloth thing across the room. Maybe he could carry this one in it, or drag it. He had to move on three limbs, and it hurt, but he did it anyway. He crossed the room and back and with limbs trembling from exertion he managed to half scoop and half roll the other one into the blanket. He tied up the bundle around his shoulders and rested for a moment. The pain wasn't going away at all.


	3. Chapter 3

     “Can't we go yet?” Gluttony whined.

     “Be patient Gluttony, the transmutation has only just finished.” Dante said as the red glow faded from the house that they were watching from the hill. “We have to wait until the alchemists abandon their creation. After all, they would not understand what we are doing here or how we knew to come.”

     “But I'm hungry.” Gluttony whined again, looking to Lust this time.

     She looked down at her fellow Homunculus and waved him off. “We have to wait, like Dante says.” She could tell that he was about to start whining again, and that Dante wouldn't have much patience with him if he didn't keep quiet but before she could shush him again they were all surprised to see the house set off in a red glow again. _A second transmutation? Why?_ Lust stared in shock as the red light faded again and the house remained silent. Glancing aside she observed Dante watching the house intently, and she wondered if Dante knew what was going on, but she knew it would be better not to ask.

     They just kept waiting, until eventually a figure crawled out of the house. One of the Elric brothers probably. It looked like his leg was missing. Lust shushed Gluttony again as they watched the boy's agonizingly slow progress down the road towards the nearest house. Obviously they couldn't approach the house until the Elric boy was too far away too see them, and _where was the other brother anyway?_ Finally Dante stepped forward, and Lust and Gluttony trailed behind without question as they approached the Elric house. Before they reached the yard another figure crawled out of the doorway and collapsed in front of them. It was a twisted thing, and a blood smeared cloth tied around it's shoulders dragged something behind it through the dirt.

     “I see. It seems we have two new Homunculi tonight.” Dante spoke aloud. Lust wasn't sure if she was speaking to them or herself, but she realized that this was another one of the Elric brothers. He was missing the same leg as the one who had just moments ago disappeared up the road. Lust could tell he was in immense pain but he was struggling onward anyway. She didn't recall having such strength when she had been newly born, but then she despised thinking back to that time.

     Dante must have been right about him being a homunculus though, from their observations of the Elric brothers they were nearly inseparable. In this state the other brother wouldn't have left this one behind. Not unless he was abandoning his creation, like they all were abandoned. Lust scowled uncharacteristically. Humans were such cruel beings, sometimes she wondered why she so desired to become one of them herself.

     Dante stepped forward through the gate towards the new homunculi, the Elric brother stopped as she approached, watching warily, And Lust approached as well in case the strangely strong newborn attacked their leader. Dante pulled open the bag she was holding and reached inside for a handful of red stones as she spoke.

     “Child, I know it hurts now but it doesn't have too. Your creator may have abandoned you but I can give you a home, a purpose.” She raised a hand and opened it to reveal a few of the stones.

     Lust watched the way the Elric's eyes locked on the stones, almost like he already knew what they were, but that wasn't possible.

     “If you come with me I can give you enough of these that you won't be in pain like this anymore.” Dante added.

     The Elric's eyes never left the stones as she spoke, but when she was done he twisted around to struggle with the blanket he'd dragged outside. He pulled it off of himself before moving slowly to reach for the stones Dante held. Suddenly he sprang forward and back, the stones gone from her hand and the Elric clutched the stones to his chest as he looked between Dante and the bundled blanket. When none of them approached him his body untensed and he pulled the blanket open, revealing a more twisted, ravaged homunculus.

     Lust could only stare, frozen in shock, as the Elric fed the stones to the other homunculus. She couldn't even imagine giving the stones Dante had offered her to another, she'd barely been aware of herself when she was so young, but he gave every last stone to the other homunculus, who writhed in agony as their body's shape began rearranging itself. The Elric was looking between them again, she didn't know if he was hoping Dante had more stones or if he was waiting for some kind of instruction but gluttony was tugging at her sleeve again and by the time she'd quieted him down once more Dante had taken the Elric's hand and was looking down at the more formed homunculus that still lay on the ground.

     “Lust, help the boy walk, Gluttony, carry the woman. We need to get back to the train station. The sooner we return the better.” Dante instructed as she turned for the gate again.

     As always Lust had no idea what the older woman was thinking, so she just prodded Gluttony forward, keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't try to eat the homunculus as he picked her up. Once he was on his way following after their leader she turned to the Elric boy. He was staring up at her impatiently and she saw his eyes flick ahead to Gluttony and the woman.

     “Alright then, come on.” She reached down and helped him drape an arm over her shoulder. He was shorter than her, so she had to lean awkwardly to the side as they hobbled after the others. She would have just picked him up and tossed him over her shoulders, but he seemed to keep up well enough. He seemed to be faster than the rest of them really, he'd probably be walking ahead of them all if he'd had two legs. That was strange too, _why was he missing a leg?_ None of the other Homunculi she had seen were missing limbs. King was sort of missing an eye, but he wasn't really a full homunculus, his body was human.


End file.
